During recent years semiconductor transponders and various sensor technologies including microelectromechanical systems MEMS have developed to a level that permits low cost components operating with micropower. These developments when incorporated into this device and antenna comprise RFID tag circuits with embodiments configured for a variety of RFID fully passive, semipassive, and active tag applications. These developments have created a need for RF antennas with more desirable operational metrics for efficiency, bandwidth, physical footprint, multiband characteristics, versatility, multiuse, and cost of ownership. The present invention describes a miniature structure that configured into an antenna provides high efficiency, small footprint, multiband operation, and can be economically manufactured. The device and antenna described in this invention is comprises structures for low frequency LF, high frequency HF, and ultra high frequency UHF operation. Antennas described in this disclosure which include an integral RF-to-DC power supply are commonly referred to as “rectenna” devices.